What They Didn't Show Us
by StarcatcherAD
Summary: What really happened while the others were in MaloMyotismon’s illusion world? The truth is stranger—and funnier—than initially believed. Because annoying the bad guy is in the hero's job description. Contains dialogue, random humor, and general silliness.


"I feel kinda funny..."

"..."

"...And I don't mean "ha ha" funny. More like "really weird" funny."

"..."

"Kinda tingly...like there's nothing around me..."

The boy looked around to see nothing but an endless white void.

"...Oh...that's because there isn't. Where did the ground go?"

"..."

"Well...I guess this isn't too bad..."

"..."

"Kinda peaceful, actually..."

"..."

"Just...drifting along in nothingness..."

"..."

"...and drifting..."

"..."

"...just...going nowhere..."

"..."

"...Uh...yeah. That got dull fast. Can I get back on solid ground now, please? The whole 'floating' thing is getting old."

There is a laugh in the distance.

"Eh? Who's that? Is someone there?"

More laughter sounded from behind him and the boy spun around only to find no one else was around.

"Huh? Hello? Kari? Ken? Guys? Is that you?"

_[No.]_

"Well then, who are you?"

_[I am the entity that controls this place.]_

"Really? Cool! What's your name?"

_[I have no name.]_

"No name? Then what am I supposed to call you?"

_[That's not the issue right now.]_

"But then how will you know you're the one I'm talking to?"

_[I'm the only one here for you to speak to, so names are irrelevant.]_

A pause...

"Well...okay, yeah...but still, it'll kinda get lame after a while if I just call you 'hey, you', ya know?"

_[It doesn't matter.]_

"Fine, I'm just gonna call you 'Bob' from now on, then."

The voice sputtered a bit in indignation before taking a few breaths (ignoring the question of whether a disembodied voice actually required intake of air).

_[Fine, but for now, we have other things to discuss.]_

"Other things? Like what?"

_[Is there something you desire?]_

"A desire? I...uh...don't really know...I guess I'd like to go back to where I was before...y'know...where there's actually something to stand on."

_[Isn't there something you want?]_

"I just told you. I want to get out of this weird 'floaty' place and back to someplace where I can at least tell up from down."

_[Come now...certainly there is something you aspire for?]_

"...Eh?"

_[A dream you have? A wish?]_

"Yeah! To get out of here!"

_[No, I mean something you've wanted your whole life?]_

"..."

_[...]_

"...Why?"

_[Because this is the place where your wishes can come true.]_

"Cool!"

_[Very. So what is your wish?]_

"To leave."

_[Except that.]_

"Why not?" He whined.

_[You're passing up the chance of a lifetime to have everything you ever wanted.]_

"Last I checked, there was a giant megalomaniatic nut job about to blast us all to oblivion. I don't know why I've ended up here all of a sudden, but I think NOT letting him kill me and my friends and take over both worlds is just a TAD bit more important than being given everything I ever wanted...tempting as it may be."

_[Isn't it, though?]_

"Not THAT tempting, Bob."

_[But this is your chance to get anything you want! Even if it's not realistic or technically possible.]_

"Really? So I can have anything I ask for?"

_[Yes.]_

"No matter what?"

_[Yes!]_

"ANYTHING I want?"

_[For the last time, YES!]_

"Even a cookie?"

_[...What...?]_

"You know, the sweet, round, doughy ambrosia of the gods' with which my life would be incomplete without."

_[...]_

"..."

_[...]_

"...What?"

_[...You...want a cookie?]_

"Yeah!"

_[...Why?]_

"I heard the dark side had cookies."

_[...Eh?]_

"Isn't this all part of some trick to get me to give in to my own selfish impulses and give up on being a good guy and doing the right thing so MaloMyotismon can take over both worlds virtually unopposed?"

_[Well...yes...but you aren't supposed to know that!]_

A pause.

"...I'm not?"

_[No.]_

"But...I thought it was kinda obvious."

_[...How is it obvious? None of your other friends have figured it out.]_

"Wait, the others are here, too?"

_[That's beside the point. How can you possibly consider this obvious?]_

"I watch a lot of TV."

_[...Does this really happen a lot?]_

"More than you'd think."

_[Hmm...it seems a change of tactics is in order...]_

"You do that. In the meantime, though, I'm still waiting on my cookie."

_[Can't you just give in already?]_

"But the light side has cupcakes!"

Pause.

_[...Cupcakes?]_

"Yeah!"

_[You're being defiant for CUPCAKES?]_

"Not just ANY cupcakes! These are CHOCOLATE cupcakes! With icing! And sprinkles!"

_[Chocolate though they may be, you can always get such things so easily without any assistance from this plane.]_

"Hey, you're the one who asked what I wanted!"

_[I meant more along the lines of a desire that fell outside the realms of actual probability for your current life.]_

"Aren't we already at that point? I mean, with the glowing white expanse of nothingness and all..."

_[This is more of a transition phase.]_

"So does that mean my friends came through here as well?"

_[No. They were more clear about their wishes than you are and were taken right to their personal dream worlds.]_

"That's not good...how do I get them out of there?"

_[You cannot do anything of the sort in your current position. This is mainly a holding area for you until you can make up your mind.]_

"Make up my mind about WHAT?"

_[What it is you desire.]_

"But I've already TOLD you. I want to get out of here and back to whatever that crazy place was so I can kick some gothic vampire-wannabe's ass."

_[So you say, and yet you remain here.]_

"What does that mean? You asked what I wanted. I said what I wanted. Isn't that how it works?"

_[The purpose of this world is to grant you what you want most. You obviously have some desire; otherwise you would not be here.]_

A pause...

"So...my desire is to float in a white void?"

_[No. Your true desire is unclear...hidden, apparently, even from you. Your words do not match that which you desire, and so you remain here.]_

"So basically...I'm stuck here till I come to terms with what I want and ask for it?"

_[Yes.]_

"...Well, crap. How am I supposed to ask for something if I don't know what it is I want to ask for?"

_[It would not be impossible to help you with that if you would cease your defiance.]_

"Sorry, can't. That'd be downright irresponsible of me. Y'know...what with being a hero and all."

The voice sighed once more, and decided to try a different tactic.

_[Do you not have a dream?]_

"You mean like a plan? An idea for something I want in the future?"

_[Is that not what a dream is?]_

"Well, there's also the dreams I get when I sleep where I'm at the school in nothing but my boxers, but I don't really want those to happen..."

The voice sighed.

_[No, the images you see while sleeping aren't the dreams we're talking about here.]_

"...Oh..."

_[So is there a dream or goal you would like to happen?]_

"Look, until I get a cookie, we have nothing to discuss."

_[You're not going to make this easy, are you?]_

"I don't think so, Bob."

_[MUST you call me that?]_

"Hey, YOU'RE the one who didn't want to give me a name to call you."

_[Why must you be so difficult?]_

"Because the light side has cake!"

_[Wait, cake? What happened to the cupcakes?]_

"Light side got an upgrade."

_[In the last two minutes?]_

"The light side works fast."

An annoyed sigh can be heard.

_[You are insufferable, you know that?]_

"Yeah...well, being a do-gooder and all, it kinda comes with the job description. So do I get the cookie or what?"

*POOF!*

A cookie appeared floating in front of his face.

"Awesome!" He grabbed the cookie and began to munch on it for a couple of seconds before grimacing and tossing the cookie away. "Ew! Raisin!"

_[Are you ready to be serious yet?]_

"Dude! That was a RAISIN cookie! RAISIN!!! This IS serious!"

The voice sighed again, deciding to switch to a different tactic.

_[Are you happy with your life?]_

"Yep."

The voice, if it had a physical body, would have blinked.

_[Y...you are?]_

"Totally!"

_[...But you have so much missing from your life!]_

"Yeah."

_[So many things you want, but don't have!]_

"Uh-huh."

_[Things you know you may NEVER have in real life!]_

"Your point?"

_[And you're just...FINE with that?]_

"Absolutely!"

A slight pause...

_[You are a strange little human...]_

"Funny...people tell me that all the time..."

_[I can see why...]_

"What was that?"

_[Nothing.]_

"Hmm..."

Silence...

Yet not for long. Somewhere in the distance, a sound could be heard, increasing in intensity and strength as time continued to pass.

The boy frowned.

"I hear...crying..."

His eyes widened.

"Wait a tic! Those kids Owikawa kidnapped are still there! What's gonna happen to them!?!"

_[They have served their purpose.]_

"...And that means?"

_[They have no further use here.]_

"You know, Bob, that doesn't exactly answer the question of 'what's gonna happen to them'."

_[That is of no importance.]_

"It is to me!"

The voice sighed.

_[They have served their purpose, and as such, their lives shall be extinguished.]_

The boy gasped.

"What?! I can't let that happen!"

He began to spin around wildly, clearly agitated and afraid.

"Where's that exit, already? I have to go help!"

_[Why?]_

The boy snapped his head up, now glaring at where he assumed the voice to be.

"Why? What do you mean 'why'? Isn't it obvious?! Those kids are in trouble! If I don't help them, they could die!"

_[But you do not even know them. Nor do they have anything to offer you in the future. There is no reason to help them.]_

"So? You don't need a reason to help people!"

_[Then why not help me by telling me your desire?]_

"Because, Bob, you're evil and I like annoying you."

_[Evil is relative.]_

"Right now, you're keeping me from getting out of here and doing anything to stop the big bad and help everyone. That kinda falls under 'evil' in my book, dude."

_[But I am offering you the chance of a lifetime to receive whatever it is you wish. Time is irrelevant here. Right now, you should take advantage of this opportunity and be thinking of a wish you would like granted.]_

"Uh...hello? Remember the evil giant monster-freak guy attacking? Kids about to be killed? Fate of my friends unknown? Digital World about to be totally screwed? I need to get out of here before MaloMyotismon attacks and we all...y'know...die."

_[Why?]_

"Why? What do you mean 'why'? Why do I need a reason why? My friends are in trouble! The worlds are in danger! And there's a big gothic make-up wearing creep trying to destroy us all! What more reason do I need?"

_[But what about your DREAM?]_

An image appeared of the boy holding up a trophy as he's carried off a soccer field by his teammates after scoring the winning goal. Everyone is cheering for him, including a particular girl in the background who rushes over and pecks him on the cheek, much to the image-him's embarrassment. Everyone laughs.

In the void, the boy blinked and the image disappeared. "As interesting as that is, it's not my dream."

_[If that isn't, then what is your dream?]_

A short pause.

"I...don't know."

Another pause.

The voice sighed again.

_[You have no idea what you want, do you?]_

"Well...no. No, not really." The boy mumbled.

_[Oh for the love of...]_

"Hey! What do you expect? I'm TWELVE!"

_[How could I forget?]_

The boy nodded, understandingly.

"Well, people seem to find it rather easy."

_[Tell me then...even if you have no dream currently, surely there are many things you would like to have?]_

"Like what?"

_[Fame. Fortune. The heart of any girl you desire. Are these not things you want?]_

With each suggestion, images of him surrounded by fans, swimming in wealth, and kissing a particular brunette he's had a crush on for awhile now appeared in tandem with the words.

He bit his lip, waving the images away. "Well, yeah, I guess those are okay...but..."

_[...But?]_

"It's just...too much, is all."

The voice seemed surprised.

_[Too much? How?]_

"With fame, I don't mind having some people to cheer for me when I play soccer or such, but I like having friends who know me instead of just fans who know OF me. Fortune...I don't want to be uber rich. That's more hassle than I'd rather deal with, plus I'll end up having a bunch of people who will only hang around me because of my money. I don't even know what I'd do with that much cash. I just want to make enough to live comfortably. And for girls...there's only one I'm interested in right now, but I think I'd actually freak out if she suddenly returned those feelings. I mean, we ARE twelve. And while I like her, we've still got a few years to go before we actually get into the romance and dating stuff." He explained.

_[So you want something more simple...]_

"Well...yeah. I guess I'm a simple guy who wants to live a simple life. I'm already going to another world and having adventures I never thought I'd actually ever have. This is more than I ever expected to do and I've had a lot of fun...but all the same, it's made me enjoy the peace I get just doing something normal like making noodles at home for dinner...even if Veemon eats most of them."

He paused, intrigued by something.

_[What is it?]_

"...I think I do have a dream, after all."

_[Would you like to wish for it?]_

"...Nah, I don't think so. Anything I could want to wish for here, I can get on my own back home."

_[There's a pretty good chance you may fail in anything you attempt.]_

"So then I fail. Big whoop. That's just part of the process. Not worth getting if you're not willing to work for it, don't you think?"

_[...But you'll still be getting what you want here, only without the hassle and work you would have to face otherwise.]_

"Nothing in life is free! There's gotta be a catch! In this case, the catch would be letting MaloMyotismon win, and I'm too stubborn to let something like THAT happen without a fight."

_[...]_

"And besides, it's the hassle and work that makes the goal worth it! It just won't mean as much in the end if the thing you want is simply given to you. If you put effort into something, you kinda learn to appreciate it more. Plus sometimes you can have the most fun working towards earning the thing you want."

_[...You have a point there.]_

"See? So thank you very much for the offer, Bob, but I'd really like to go help my friends now."

_[Is that really your wish?]_

"Yes."

_[Then say it. Say it out loud for all to hear.]_

"All right then."

A breath.

"I wish to help my friends and get back on solid ground!"

_[...Hmph...not very elegant...]_

"Hey! You gonna grant my wish or what?"

_[Very well...DONE!]_

And with that, Davis Motomiya woke up from MaloMyotismon's illusion.

"EW! I can still taste the raisins!"

For better or worse...

* * *

Just a funny little one-shot idea based on what could have happened to Davis while everyone else was trapped in their personal fantasy worlds. Because Davis's reason for not being affected by the attack doesn't always necessarily have to involve any super powers or specialness, but can be due to simple reasoning. And if he gets to annoy the bad guy while he's at it, all the better.

This was meant for humor purposes only and is not to be taken seriously.


End file.
